Kahnis Glave
Kahnis Glave is a force sensitive male and was born on Coruscant, 39 BBY(Before Battle of Yavin). He was a Padawan, aged 20, at the time of the execution of Order 66. Kahnis survived by disowning the Jedi Order and becoming a bounty hunter. When Kahnis disowned the Jedi Order he lost a lot of his connection to the force. He retained a sliver of his old power, and his remaining connection to the force increases his reaction time, helping him aim and pilot ships. His years as a bounty hunter made him a worthy opponent regardless of his loss of the force. Backstory When Kahnis was born, he was noticed as force sensitive and sent to the Jedi Order and became a Padawan. As a Padawan, Kahnis met another Padawan name Dakken Strom, the two became friends. As the two grew older they trained with each other and memorized each other's fighting style and combinations, making them a formidable team. Kahnis also befriended another Padawan named Hallis Byst, he had a suspicion that Hallis and Dakken were having a romantic relationship, but decided not to report it to his master, because he cared about them both and didn't want them to be kicked out. In 23 BBY, on a trip to Kijimi, he met an Anzellan, named Guba Misk. He befriended her when she fixed his lightsaber after a fire fight with some battle droids, then left back to Coruscant with his master. Before Order 66 he started to sense an immense darkness in Dakken, and when Hallis talked to him about it, he got nervous and said that she was overthinking it, then left for Trandosha, that was the biggest regret of his life, because she died and his best friend was lost to the dark side. Kahnis and his master, Shoh Bramek, traveled to Trandosha to settle to fight separatists, they had a squadron of clones with them. While they were docking, a few clones got a message from the Chancellor. They opened fire on him and his master, his master protected him. One of the blasts shot his cheek, scarring him. His lightsaber was shot, destroying it. He couldn't protect his master from the clones, she handed him her lightsaber and told him to run. He dove off the ship, and saw the ship go down with his master. While escaping Trandosha, Kahnis stole a Trandoshan Slave Ship, during his escape the ship flew through a vat of red paint, so Kahnis decided to name it ''The Red Sun. ''Once he was safe, he decided he would disown the Jedi Order. After he left Trandosha's Orbit, he traveled to a remote forest moon of the the planet, Endor. While there he met a young Ewok named Gniri Kagrerra, Gniri became the first other crew member of the crew of the Red Sun, simply titled Kahnis' Crew. In 17 BBY, the son of one of Kahnis' previous targets, named Sul Su, attacked the ship. Kahnis swung his lightsaber at him cutting off his arm, and Gniri grabbed his blaster and shot him in the eye. Kahnis was proud of Gniri and also very amused by the fact that a bounty hunter was just shot in the face by an Ewok. In 16 BBY, Kahnis found an IG Series droid named IG-34, Kahnis reprogrammed it and gave it a new life as the co-pilot of his ship. IG-34 and Kahnis became good friends, and IG became the second member of his crew. In 14 BBY, Kahnis reunited with Guba Misk, this time inviting her to join his crew, saying that they needed a good mechanic. Guba agreed to join and constantly mocked them for not being able to repair their ships and equipment. In 13 BBY, Coda-Nor Glidaraa and his partner, Karo Mallaso, joined his crew. They were part of the crew for 2 years, until Karo died on a mission, because of a mistake that Kahnis made. Around 10 years after the execution of Order 66, Kahnis received a bounty on an old Jedi named Tuprerc Mizleff. Powers * Limited Force Sensitivity * Force Resistance Abilities And Skills * Marksmanship * Piloting * Swordsmanship * Tactical Awareness * Teaching * Tracking Weaknesses * Alcohol Addiction * Bad Left Knee Equipment * Kahnis' Lightsaber * The Kyber Blaster * The Red Sun Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters